The purpose of this study is to elucidate the biochemical and molecular mechanisms by which the interaction of selenium (Se) and phytoestrogens reduces the risk for prostate cancer. The objective is highly significant;if successful, the study could provide useful information on the role of Se and isoflavonoids in prostate cancer. The applicant was very responsive to the previous critiques and has provided with new preliminary data. The hypothesis is significant and the approach is adequate. Additional strength is the applicant's long history of working with students for research training which fulfills the purpose of the R15 grant mechanism. There are some concerns about the overly ambitious study with large number of mice in a short time span and with a limited budget. Nevertheless, the proposed research is seen as potentially important with a high probability for it being successful.